ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild (manga)
The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild is a Japanese manga series based on the video game by the same name and published by Shogakukan under license by Nintendo. The manga retells the story of the video game and adds quite a few new stories and elements to it that were not in the original while reworking certain elements from the original to make them fit more in a comic format. Synopsis A hundred years in the past a great calamity fell upon the land of Hyrule, as Calamity Ganon savaged the land, slaughtering many and turning the land's guardians against it. In the present, the last remaining of the knights that stood against Ganon attempts to regain his memories and save the land from the villain of long before. Characters Main *'Link' - the main protagonist of the manga who is the Hylian Champion of the land that has been asleep for a hundred years and, due to the sleep, has lost most of his memories. Supporting *'Princess Zelda' - the person destined to seal away Calamity Ganon. However, for the past hundred years, she has been stuck in a struggle against him and it is up to Link to save her. *'Impa' - the current leader of the Sheikah Tribe and the person responsible for sending Link on his mission to free the Divine Beasts. *'Paya' - Impa's granddaughter who is an easily startled, incredibly shy girl that has a crush on Link. *'Purah' - an inventor from long ago who, after an unfortunate accident, de-aged to the point she looks six. *'Robbie' - another inventor who is one of the few people left that can create Guardian weapons. *'Beedle' - a trader who Link often meets on his journey. For some strange reason, the two always enter a stable at the same time. *'Mipha' - the former Zora Champion who was killed by the Calamity. She used to have feelings for Link before she died. *'Revali' - the former Rito Champion who was killed by the Calamity. He is known for his bowman skills and has a rather inflated ego. *'Daruk' - the former Goron Champion who was killed by the Calamity. Despite his outward appearance, he is very friendly at heart. *'Urbosa' - the former Gerudo Champion who was killed by the Calamity. She was the Gerudo Chief in life and was renowned for her skills. Antagonists *'Calamity Ganon/Dark Beast Ganon' - the main antagonist of the manga who is a force of nature that never appears until the end, though his presence is felt throughout the whole story. **'Thunderblight Ganon' - a piece of Ganon who is responsible for sleying Gerudo Champion Urbosa. It currently resides in Divine Beast Vah Naboris. **'Fireblight Ganon' - a piece of Ganon who is responsible for sleying Goron Champion Daruk. It currently resides in Divine Beast Vah Rudania. **'Windblight Ganon' - a piece of Ganon who is responsible for sleying Rito Champion Revali. It currently resides in Divine Beast Vah Medoh. **'Waterblight Ganon' - a piece of Ganon who is responsible for sleying Zora Champion Mipha. It currently resides in Divine Beast Vah Naboris. Chapters */Chapter One/ * Trivia * Category:Manga Category:The Legend of Zelda